


I loved you

by Rafaperez



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Mortuary, Shotgun, Songfic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: S3. What if Lilith decides to go see Zelda after the witch got shot?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> This should have happened.... Madam Spellman will always have the best chemistry in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoy.

_See now that you're standing in front of me_

_With that look in your eyes_

_I miss you, I'm sorry is what I say_

_And I can't believe that it ended like this_

**I loved you-Carley Allison**

The moment Lilith materialized at the entrance of the Spellman mortuary, she saw Ambrose's surprised look, as well as she saw the Banshee, waiting to announce the death of a Spellman but Lilith wouldn't let her high priestess be gone that easily.

Part of her was angry at Zelda for denying her protection, but deep down she knew that the redhead had been frustrated and disappointed at Lilith for not being able to provide them with power and protection when they most needed it, even though the brunette wasn't to blame. She was no longer the queen of hell.

And after finding out that Mary, the woman whose appearance she liked to use had shot Zelda, Lilith had taken advantage of the fact that Lucifer had been busy with the third challenge and had fled there to see the woman who would drive her crazy, annoy but for whom she admitted having feelings since the night she had been the first to pray her name.

And Lilith broke into the house, her high heels echoing on the floor as she hurried toward the embalming room where she found Mambo Marie, and beside her at a metal table was Zelda, pale, with her green eyes closed and a blood mark on the bottom of her shirt.

For a moment Lilith felt her body freeze and her heart stop seeing the powerful high priestess in that state and her lips parted, her eyes starting to shine with tears when Marie's voice caught her attention:

"I've treated her and closed her wound... But now it's up to her to choose to come back to us."

"She will come back." Lilith said decisively, walking to the other side of Zelda and sitting on the bench, taking her pale and cold hand between hers and resting her forehead there, keeping her eyes on her face as she lent her strength to the redhead, so that Zelda could feel her there and then she murmured so that only Zelda could hear:

"We are both stubborn, but this time I won't leave your side Zelda Spellman, I want you..."

And while Zelda stared at the image of the sun's phases in the other world with Hilda and Edward, she started to feel warm and feminine hands holding hers with so much affection and Lilith's voice beside side, although she couldn't see the brunette, saying that she wanted her.

Zelda's heart started beating fast, her eyes shining at the woman's words for whom she had once prayed for, she had been abandoned just like the coven but Zelda just couldn't forget Lilith, the woman she wanted to be in that battle and in her arms.

She had been angry at the abandonment, determined to turn her back on Lilith too, and even more angry and disappointed when she had been shot by the woman whose appearance Lilith wore because for a moment, it had felt as if Lilith had done that, shot her and sent her there and Zelda had just wished she could have made her feel the same. The pain and disappointment.

But now, more calmly, she understood why Lilith hadn't answered her anymore, why she hadn't given them power, she was no longer the queen and Zelda regretted having turned her back on her, regretted on having been so cold to the brunette when she had felt hurt but wishing to feel her touch too.

"Lilith... I want you, too."

And then it was as if something was pulling hard at her and Zelda's green eyes opened as she drew in her breath, the words about having the answer leaving her mouth, feeling the pain from where she had been shot, all eyes of her family and the Coven on her and then, Lilith's hands holding hers, the brunette staring at her in relief, blue eyes shining.

"I want you too, Lilith... I'm sorry for turning my back on you, for thinking that this was all your fault and making you feel what I felt..." Zelda murmured hoarsely, offering a shy smile to the brunette, ignoring Sabrina and the others as she intertwined her fingers to Lilith, who smiled in affection.

"Ah Zelda, my dear... I've also failed you, I should have seen what Mary was going to do, I'm sorry."

A lot was happening and they didn't have time to talk and explain everything, but Zelda's words were all that mattered at that moment and so Lilith leaned her forehead against the redhead's for a moment, brushing her lips against Zelda's, surprising her, both feeling their bodies warming up with that short kiss and Zelda's eyes started to shine as they broke the kiss and she murmured:

"We need to bring my sister back... And I want your help Lilith."

"I'll be by your side." And Zelda got off the metal table, being helped by Lilith and she turned to everyone, who had small smiles for what they had just witnessed between the high priestess and the former queen of hell and Zelda said:

"Let's go!"


End file.
